


Pull me up

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes getting his hair pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull me up

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and prompts at tugavin.tumblr.com/ask !

Michael had always had a thing with his hair. People wondered why he kept it long, but he would never tell. They didn’t need to know. There was only one person who needed to know about it and that was whoever he was sleeping with. Now, that person was Dan Gruchy. Dan and Michael didn’t see each other often and whenever they did, they were desperate for each other. That was how Dan found out about Michael’s love for hair pulling. 

Dan had been on tour for far too long and it wasn’t like it he could take a break from the service to fly home and fuck Michael. Not saying he wouldn’t have loved to, it just wasn’t a possibility. As soon as they’d gotten in the front door their lips met in a fury of tongues and teeth. The two boys grunted and groaned as they removed clothing and grinded themselves against each other. As soon as Dan’s cock was visible Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. 

He sunk down to his knees, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes, a hand slowly stroking the british man’s shaft. Michael let the tip of his tongue run along the head his cock before taking him into his mouth. He dipped lower until he had half of the man’s cock in his mouth, using his tongue to run along the shaft, determined to show Dan just how much he missed him while he was away. Michael hadn’t done this many times before, but he had planned on doing it when he got to see Dan again. He, admittedly, looked up techniques and remembered when it was done to him. 

As Michael took more of his cock in his mouth Dan rested a hand in his curls and Michael let a soft moan vibrate through his throat. Dan bit hard into his lip and gripped the hair under his hand, giving it a firm tug, just to try and get a grip and not blow his load like a god damn teenager. He didn’t expect to hear a full blown porn star moan to come out of Michael’s mouth. He bucked his hips forward, pushing his cock farther into the kneeling man’s throat and letting his come paint the back of his throat. 

“Bloody hell, Michael.” 

Michael blushed, eyes watering from the lack of airflow. His blush, however, was not for the same reason. He’d never mentioned how much getting his hair tugged on got him off. He hadn’t intended for Dan to find out like this. It was an accident. Dan did seem to enjoy himself, though. 

“What?” Michael spoke, his tone full of playful innocence that had Dan chasing him into the bedroom to get to his main attraction.


End file.
